


[銀土] 有時遺傳不需經由DNA

by anpathio



Series: 黑子 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: ﹟168白血球篇後自家白血球王的設定，以及貫串了日後土子和光子裡出現的攘夷組織。與DNA篇相對的銀時SIDE叫成分篇。說起來，這篇還真的是中心骨幹啊！





	1. [銀土] 有時遺傳不需經由DNA

**Author's Note:**

> 文中所引用的統計數據，如有與現實雷同，純屬巧合。

和煦的春日降臨，使得大江戶處處生機盎然，不過好天氣一點都沒有影響到在歌舞伎町的萬事屋。  
屋內仍是四季一致的景色：異常專注於午間劇場的神樂、頹廢在椅子中臉上蓋著翻閱多遍的JUMP的銀時、角落安靜打盹的定春，以及唯一維持應有生命跡象、在廚房裡忙碌準備午飯的新八。

 

似是終於察覺眾人的不事生產，老天派遣了不速之客來到門前，按下電鈴。

 

「阿銀神樂、至少開門一下我在燒水！早上也是我收的快遞啊！」  
放不下手邊的工作，還得用袖子擦掉額上汗滴的新八對其他人喊話。

「唉呀反正廢柴眼鏡離門這麼近，去接應也是節省能源的環保行為啊！」  
即便是被JUMP埋住，銀時的聲音仍穩定地傳達剛掰出來的歪理。

 

「如果你感到幸...」  
「別唱別唱我下週一定交房租！！」

"刷"地瞬間移動到玄關一把拉開，面無表情的小玉乖巧地站在門前，雙手是準備拍手的姿勢，令銀時不禁為自己的神速暗中慶幸。

 

「銀時大人，我不是來催房租的。」  
「啊嘛那就別嚇人！」

馬上故態復萌的銀時驚魂未定，隨即被人嗆回，  
「但我是。  
天然捲，下週要把欠著的房租都付清啊！  
還有，小玉的委託不管是什麼都得接，不然這個月起房租漲三倍。」

登勢將煙斗在欄杆上彈了幾下，若無其事般的拋下令銀時反駁不能的語句後離去，一如來時的輕巧。

「可惡的老太婆....啊不、什麼都沒有。」  
房租可不像生孩子說變出來就會出來的啊！

「小玉有委託？可真新鮮...不是又被貘入侵了吧？」  
聽到對話的新八放下爐火，想起那痛苦的縮小過程不禁一顫。

請小玉進門後沒往客廳，逕自轉入廚房，罔顧新八「今天小玉是客人」的阻止幫忙了起來。  
銀時拉著新八出來要他清理客廳，神樂則抱著電視說要跟午間劇場共生死，不為所動。  
小玉動作迅速地把三杯熱茶端好放在桌上，坐上與銀時新八相對的沙發後卻突然像是進入待機模式一語不發紋風不動，看得兩人是既疑惑又緊張。

 

「怎麼有種瞪輸就要繳三年份房租的感覺？新八你的眼鏡拿下來借我！」  
「才不要！眼鏡是眼睛的盔甲，沒有盔甲的武士是全裸！很危險的！」

 

這一觸即發緊張情勢眼看著就要讓兩人CPU（？）全速運轉到炸裂之時，小玉突然張大嘴巴，從中跳出一個小小的白色物體，以在人類眼光中可謂非常帥氣的姿勢穩穩降落到桌上。  
然後向小玉單膝跪下問候，  
「小玉大人，您辛苦了。  
我的機能目前確定能完全適應外界，請不用擔心。」

 

遠比一般衛生竹筷還小的物體對小玉畢恭畢敬的模樣立時重整了銀時和新八的記憶體，順道讓等待廣告中的神樂注意力轉向桌上，  
「白血球王？！！」

 

「感謝上次諸位協助白血球王的修復。」  
待機模式結束，收回螢幕保護程式的小玉彷若對話不曾間斷直接說下去。  
「在事件之後我修正白血球王的數據、重建資料庫，並增加學習機能；  
不過近期在不斷debug的過程中，白血球王產生了"自覺"，我的資料庫開始無法應付他所提出的疑問。」

雖然面前就坐著已經非常有自覺的機器人，聽著小玉講述"自覺"兩字時，銀時和新八兩人的腦海都出現某部天人電影中，因天人網產生自覺而決定毀滅人類的系列作之影像。

 

「特別是在處理到"第六元素"這部影片，對女主角問出"如果你們只會毀滅彼此，守護你們又有何意義？"，我現有的資料庫無法提供明確解答。」  
小玉完美地無視了在背景吐嘈「這是非法下載影片吧？」的銀時等人，以穩定的速度解釋下去。

「蒐證考據後歸納出最接近的答案，來自當初白血球王與銀時大人在對抗貘的最終戰中：兩位都是為了要保護他人才能發揮更強的力量。  
因此為了使資料庫更完整，我想讓白血球王短暫待在被保護者身邊，以學習"守護的真意"。」  
小玉並請銀時稍後帶白血球王前往源外老爹處，進行轉變為人類體型的機能調整。

 

這番話讓神樂拋下午間劇場的惡婆婆，新八也不好意思地摸頭說自己好像沒太多可取之處，唯是小玉的下一句話完全讓眾人跌破眼鏡。  
「不，我需要的是土方十四郎大人的第一手資料。」

 

「為什麼是土方先生？！他根本不在場！！」  
神樂和新八的怒吼聲之大讓阿銀不得不以手指遮住一邊的耳朵，不過他的無語僅是因為一時不知道該吐嘈什麼。

 

完全不被兩人的氣勢震懾，小玉不疾不徐地搬出數據，  
「因為根據當時銀時大人留下的紀錄，他很擔心全世界點陣圖化之後會無法跟土方大人bi——」

 

「等等等等等等！！！！！！！！」

這回不喊停不行，但也已止不住被神樂和新八投以輕蔑的眼光。  
「大人果然都很骯髒。」  
「阿銀，我看錯你了。」

 

反正被自家小孩唾棄鄙視也非第一回，銀時決定跳過反駁直接轉移重點。  
「咳咳、總之！嘛！就算我能幫忙，也要看對方願不願意讓白血球王待在身邊啊......  
何況長得跟我這麼像，照那傢伙脾氣大概三秒，不、一秒內拒絕吧！」

 

「根據數據，銀時大人對土方大人的提案在記錄的143次內有63%的機率能成功執行。在三秒內被拒絕的提案是11.5%，都和bi——話題有關。」  
「等等等等等等小玉你怎麼收集到這種資料的？！」

如果不知道小玉身份的人還會以為是她瞎掰出來的數據，可向來實話實說的機器人的確沒有必要捏造事實。  
讓銀時緊張的是自己向來以成功低調的戀情而自豪，竟然有如此明確的把柄就落在住自家樓下的人手裡實在是讓他坐立難安。

「不管了，阿銀！這個委託你自己接吧！」  
很乾脆的拉起神樂一副準備撤離的新八拋下這句，神樂則忿忿不平地幫腔「對嘛！反正不需要我們」。

 

「啊、唉！小玉，引用數據不要光說些對自己有利的地方哪！  
我當時也想過要救小神樂跟新八機的啊！快點把那部分數據說出來。」  
還努力想挽回顏面的銀時催促著，卻被小玉一句「資料毀損，無法取用」擊敗，再起無望。  
於是老招數：轉移話題再開。  
「那白血球王這樣跑出來，你的防禦機能怎麼辦？」

 

「只要這段期間暫停下載機能應該可以80％避免感染。」  
小玉轉向準備往玄關的神樂，  
「神樂大人不好意思，您想要的"人間五月天"要下週才能下載完整。」

 

— 喂喂難道之前會中毒也是因為下載嗎？！

對於可能是自家女兒惹的禍而感到汗顏的銀時，決定放另外兩人離去這邊裝死不追究，答應等等就帶白血球王去找源外老爹。

 

「還真是要命的委託啊...」且只許成功不能失敗。

 

看著與自己同一模子打造出來的臉孔，心想等土方看到兩人一起出現時，應是驚愕→不耐煩→惱怒*2吧？  
必須要想一個萬無一失的方法......真的存在嗎？


	2. Chapter 2

「總之、事情就是這樣，他也是你的兒子，請負起責任。」  
『啊啊！？』

推演許多不使土方太快發火的方案後，銀時選擇肯定能讓土方因為太跳脫思考框架而愣上一會，才開始想要反駁的說法 — 責任論。  
實際效果頗佳：土方呆到叼著的煙，熱灰掉入捧住的茶杯裡也未回言。

在難得空閒的午休，看到銀時押著一位稍年輕版的他的青年強行闖入，  
逼他向自己磕頭宛如拜師、說要實習"守護的真意"時早是一頭霧水；  
先不吐嘈那一身也雪白的青年打扮是莫名其妙的RPG風，單單是又提醒自己違禁品沒處理的問題就夠火大了，現在還說這青年是自己的...？！

險些『他哪一點像我了！』地吼回去，竟是考量這個看來至少教養比較好的自然捲的心情所以忍住未發，轉以壓抑冷淡的語氣開問『你憑什麼認為我會同意？』，然後才發現已誤把茶杯當煙灰缸戳下去了。

對於土方的反問，銀時也早有備而來。  
「因為當小玉問到守護的概念時我就想，再也沒有比每日直接保衛我們大江戶的真選組更適當的地方了。真選組是幕府的組織，必能接觸到與一般層級不同的防衛系統，白血球王出身自先進的防禦系統，必定能與幹部們切磋交流，做出有益雙方的貢獻。而幹部中，對真選組裡外上下最熟悉、從不怠惰職守、時時刻刻貫徹守護精神的人，除了真選組副長土方十四郎以外，完全不做第二人想。」

"先捧後推"的效果是屢試不爽的，這一番話說來順理成章頭頭是道，唯是完全沒回答土方的疑問。  
但見土方笨拙地摸出新煙點著，閉眼的臉上有著些微的得意和紅暈，應是沒發現這番離事實未太遠的吹捧巧妙逃避回答。

 

『既然是委託，報酬跟條件呢？公家機關可要按照規定行事的。』  
土方已在心中排定了未來一週的公事行程，計算有多少心力能花在這額外的委託上。  
當然，還有一絲對銀時提出的報酬內容的好奇和期待。

 

「這個，小玉大人也準備了薄禮給副長大人。」  
至今才稍微抬頭的銀髮青年，從懷裡掏出了光碟片。  
「弁天堂新出的64合一遊戲片附Owee模擬器，只要放入PC和接上虛擬搖桿便能操控...」

「啊哈哈這種東西是不存在的吧～他拿錯了拿錯了。」  
銀時一把摸下光碟，揮兩下後讓它消失在袖口，暗要白血球王另外找禮物。

 

Owee在上回萬事屋VS.真選組鬧出的大騷動時已經被禁令店頭販售了，現在只能黑市交易不能拿出來的啦笨蛋！  
果然不該太相信說「謝禮準備好了」的自然捲！

 

「嗯、那，馬●歐實況恐龍賽的遊戲片附金手指和MICO上遊戲職人的全實況影片指導...」  
「哇哈哈這孩子真愛說笑，真選組的大人們才沒有空玩遊戲呢！」

 

為不諳世故的白血球王捏把冷汗，拿下載的物品當贈禮是誰教出來的！  
何況這裡是執法單位、面對的又是最認真的鬼之副長耶

 

「總之報酬的事先保密一下如何？絕對不會讓副長大人後悔的啦哈哈！」

 

看兩人拙劣的配合，土方沒好氣地瞪了銀時一眼，心想他們根本是沒磨槍就上陣了，連基本圓謊的功夫都沒有，遑論創意。  
雖然也不是真的很想要銀時能拿得出來的補償：金錢自己不缺，原本安排萬事屋承包屯所的修繕工程也是為了讓他貼補家用，其他種服務的話......  
咳、不是那麼需要而且也太便宜自然捲了！

如此推演下來，土方也稍能體諒銀時剛剛想不出好點子的窘態了。  
『山崎！為他編個名冊記錄，今日起先以一般隊員身份配在我的麾下待命，待遇比照一般隊員。』  
土方招來真選組內實質的萬事通，迅速為未來幾日的行程做出調度，伸手在公文櫃內掏出幾份文件，  
『你...該怎麼稱呼？』

 

「是！小玉大人為我登錄的名字是白血球王，但在人界行動期間，您可以另起名。」  
白血球王慎重口吻和畢恭畢敬的態度讓土方覺得頗討喜。  
說來諷刺，平時在真選組內還真沒幾人用如此恭謹的態度對待自己。

 

「啊嘛沒關係隨便取、叫はげ（禿頭）算了！」（註：白血球念做はっけっきゅう）  
隱約感覺出土方對應是"另一個"自己的態度從一開始就比當年對待自己來得友善不知多少倍，又是絲毫不糾結為白血球王安插好真選組的位置，不服氣，或可為"嫉妒"的心情油然而生。

 

對他人情緒變化向來敏感的土方當然接收到銀時的不甘，解讀後不禁想笑，然後又自覺不該是放心思在這方面地催促自己把文件寫好、簽名蓋章。  
『那就按"白血球王"登記。  
山崎，你帶著文件領他去庫房換裝備，剩下沒事的人就滾出去吧！』

 

「喂喂不覺得這樣很拗口嗎？還是改禿頭就好了啦！」  
帶著一股難隱的醋意，銀時湊到土方身邊伸手想要抽走文件。  
然正如所有不符年紀的嬉鬧舉動，意外是會發生的：強行硬抽的結果，是土方左手手指被紙緣劃出道見血的傷口。

 

「啊、我來…」  
『不用！給我出去！』  
一副要起腳把銀時踹走的土方在氣憤中把文件搶回，交給業已神速掏出OK繃待命的山崎。

 

「副長大人，手、可以讓我看看嗎？」  
本來就不是什麼大不了的傷口，土方也打算隨便在褲上一擦就了事，卻是在白血球王提起時，不由自主地將手伸給他。

 

「人手上分布的傷害感受器比其他部位都多，紙張的薄度很容易傷到內部神經。  
傷口小流血較少，使血液不易凝結癒合，所以神經開放在空氣中，疼痛的感覺就不斷向大腦傳遞，這就是此類傷口格外"煩人"的原因。  
其實只要立刻進行消毒和包紮，多數傷口會在15小時內痊癒。」

第一次在被包紮時不是聽到慰問之詞，而是彷如醫學報導般的分析，覺得新鮮的土方不僅沒阻止白血球王以消毒為由舔走指上的血跡，甚至在事後輕巧說了謝謝。

 

這一幕看得銀時是五味雜陳。  
「那可是屬於我的手指！十四你怎麼可以！！」

 

"另一個自己"竟能在戀人這裡如此吃香，連被視為夢幻逸品的"柔聲道謝"都被輕易達陣了！  
十四難道你喜歡的是這樣的阿銀嗎？！現在我修正路線還來得及對吧！

 

任誰都看得出來銀時的怨念因為連番打擊而快要化為實體，再次為自己的機靈驕傲了一下的山崎，在引領白血球王出門時也順手拖了銀時出去。

 

「老闆，既然副長都答應了你就安心回去交差吧！  
新八剛剛傳簡訊來要我叫你趕快回去工作呢！  
有客人上門，而且下週要繳房租不是？」  
努力用情用理用現實進行說服工作，第一次得面對臉色如此凝重的銀時，山崎只想儘早把他送出屯所。

 

回頭看看外貌幾乎一致，在氣質氣勢上截然不同的白血球王，山崎隱約能理解自家長官對他友善的原因。

 

「銀時大人，我分析了副長大人的血液成分發現不飽和脂肪量仍偏高，紅血球量以他的年紀來說則偏低，建議應該要...唔？銀時大人？」  
猛然被銀時揪住領子的白血球王反射性地反拉銀時的手。

銀時一臉兇狠，好比目睹最後一個炒麵麵包被學校的宿敵買走了般。  
「別大人大人的、老子不吃這套！  
那個男人是我的！聽到沒？」

 

啊哇哇這上演的是哪齣？！

「老闆別真的跟"自己"過不去嘛！」  
不知哪來的勇氣，山崎手持雙球拍介入兩人之間，也許只是直覺白血球王和銀時的力量應該好抵銷。  
「老闆都說過這是參考自己的數據做出來的"兒子／兄弟"了嘛！」

何況副長是真選組的！！！  
明哲保身的原則山崎可沒忘記，只在心中對兩人吶喊自己的心聲。

「那銀時，"是你的"的意思是管轄權的話，我想建議在副長大人的飲食內加入一些促進造血機能的營養，像是....」  
明顯不瞭解銀時憤怒所在的白血球王只是一本正經地陳述中肯的意見。

 

「你......」銀時在疑惑中鬆手。  
這種時候裝傻的確能混過去，如果當初小玉在創造白血球王時連"人格"都複製進去，其實不排除白血球王是在敷衍自己的可能性。  
平常防人防自己甚嚴的戀人能如此迅速接納白血球王，是因為沒察覺出這點？

 

還是說起來，是自己太不相信"自己"了嗎？

 

「吉米，照他剛說的菜單去讓食堂準備。」  
把山崎以"我有關於如何應付你們家副長的重要叮嚀要說"為由遣開，銀時如臨大敵般在腦中勾勒注意事項的同時，也感到潛伏在內心的巨大不安。


	3. Chapter 3

『山崎、茶！』說著「是」並迅速端上來的人是白血球王。  
辦公中突然看到自然捲讓土方頓生警戒，直到想起是不同人才放心喝下。  
『咦？味道不一樣？』

「我請山崎前輩換煎玄米茶，對身體比較好。」  
白血球王露出清爽的微笑，令土方不怎能習慣該種表情出現在那張臉上。

 

好貼心的孩子......這麼想就太早了！  
『銀時要你做的？』

「不、」白血球王俐落地搖頭，  
「他雖然自稱是世界上最瞭解您的人，他並沒有提及營養相關的事情。」

 

哼哼吹牛不打草稿的傢伙！  
不過也對，銀時重視食物口味好壞過於營養成分，看他成天喝那個粉紅色的鬼東西就知道了...等等、這是反例。  
啊怎麼又想起本尊了？去去去......

 

看看時鐘應是要準備趕食堂的第一批省得和部下搶座位的時間，土方招呼白血球王同行 — 即便在他解釋完小玉賦予的機能下不需進食和睡眠。  
下午安排白血球王與屯所清掃輪值的數個番隊大致巡迴一週，數小時下來卻未接到來自這幾個番隊的隊員抱怨。  
自認下達的命令中應無偏袒新進者一事，土方不禁好奇他究竟用什麼手法讓難纏的部下"安靜"。

 

「在完成報到程序後，山崎前輩領我到清掃廁所的二番隊......」  
走往食堂中，白血球王順遂地進行有條不紊的工作報告。  
土方聽著頗為陌生的"山崎前輩"，發現得好幾次抑制糾正他「亂怪一把的還是叫吉米吧」的衝動。

原本安排第一關招呼就是廁所，是想讓白血球王能在事後漸入佳境。  
自家隊員對於掃廁所的差事就算經歷清藏等人的廁所革命，心態上仍難以改變，於是便寄望白血球王能以其"清潔"的本能發揮點效用。

實際上，效果還可能比預期好上太多。  
路途中土方順道視察了廁所，同樣是清掃後三小時，卻明顯乾淨許多。  
『你對他們說了什麼？』

「我在協助清掃時連接上小玉大人的網路收集資料，發現天人有一份針對人類男性的研究報導。」  
大意是如果男人的那話兒連便器都對不準，那麼通常也伴隨早洩等現象，造成生育上的困難等。

『啊...原來如此。』  
聽到的當會先暗自檢討自己的習慣，下了"控制得當"的評價後，土方不免想像起組內隊員在面對一本正經唸出統計數據的白血球王時的場景。  
嘴角一鬆，煙差點掉了出來，只得用咳嗽掩飾。  
『做得很好！明天早上你先跟五番隊清理庭院，然後隨杉田清點器械房。』

白血球王接下連串命令在語氣上沒有猶豫，但臉上明顯表達出困惑。  
看出是他是慣於接受命令，土方允許他可直接提問，不需經由許可。

「我想知道，這些事務與"守護的真意"的關連性？」  
對機器人來說若找不出關連性即無法建立邏輯，也因此"無法理解"。  
當銀時把白血球王推來身邊時，土方原只打算讓他適度參與事務，主要為觀摩，如同"一日署長"的性質。發現實質用處後，變得想賦予他更多任務看他是否能勝任，以老師的立場就如教導到聽話的高材生。

如今雖是被白血球王突如其來一問，土方也未停頓太久。  
『真選組跟你所熟悉的部下不一樣。  
如果內部不能整肅一致，是無法對抗外在敵人的。』

人類與程式的不同處，土方不確定該不該說明清楚。  
但如果有群只需跑程式就能統領的部下，應該是不易理解所謂"烏合之眾"（雖然真選組不至於到此）是什麼狀態。  
『如果不先把自己保護好，遑論守護別人...到時可逞強不來。』

語氣一度中斷、猶豫，是因為瞬間看到個逞強背影，手持木刀迎著強風，態度輕描淡寫得彷如沾上身的不是鮮血而是飛塵。  
那影像讓土方修正了原本獨斷的用詞，相對自己還能動員"組織"的力量，一旦有公家機關不便於出面的事件發生，如果受到委託，或是危害到他的武士道，那個男人會倔得獨自挑起一切吧...

土方眨眨眼睛、皺起眉間，剛剛盤桓在心頭的是份對銀時少有的"疼惜"。  
也許是因白血球王的外在形體不斷在眼前提醒，他自知對白血球王的態度不能被對銀時的態度影響。

兩人步行到食堂，人群三三兩兩地湧入，是剛要開始熱絡的時刻，但土方直覺晚餐氣氛與白日有所不同。  
主動上前視察的白血球王似完全違反剛才"不需要人類食物"的話語，在廚房值班的隊員竟認真迎接彷如長官降臨。

「是！我們按照您的吩咐重新做了一道。」  
「好、合格了。下次多買點檸檬，很好用的。  
記得醬料要另外存放。還有一點......」

「呀～老闆推薦的實習生意外地優秀呢～」  
山崎捧著餐盤接近土方，像個真正的監察向他報告下午以來進度。  
「不只是廁所的二番隊，廚房的六番隊可是一開始就被他收服了。」  
事實勝於雄辯，白血球王能在短暫時間內為周遭人搜尋、歸納出最有效的解決方法，配以驚人而精確的觀察力，判定客觀且公正，讓人不服他也難。

「這樣下去，等他這週實習完畢，會想念他的恐怕不只副長吧！」  
『你在胡說什麼啊！』雖然餐盤比較理想，手刀還是先下去了。  
不管是隊員或自己，土方不會允許真選組鬆懈。白血球王在此的定位最多是顧問，是必須從他身上學習優點和解決手法，而非依賴的對象。

被提醒該要拿取晚餐，才發現白血球王已經貼心地替自己選好送上。  
土方向來不怎在乎美奶滋的配菜是什麼，仍是頗意外對方選的菜色都是能接受的，而且，「這樣營養會均衡些。」

於是不由自主又一次道謝，日常鮮少向人表達謝意的土方本該覺得彆扭，但在面對白血球王爽快地說「這是我分內之事」時也變得自然了。  
把這一切看在眼裡的山崎不禁偷偷驚訝：原來除了跟老闆、跟進藤老大，自家長官也有被人哄到聽話不反駁的時刻 — 雖然白血球王好像是老闆的兒子來著...唉太複雜了。

山崎甩甩頭嘆口氣，把這些不干他的事情都拋諸腦後，開始想大後天要怎麼蹺班去參加羽毛球練習聚會。

 

『所以你連洗澡都不需要？』  
「是，我的程式機能包括能將穿戴上的衣物覆蓋上奈米保護膜，所以並不需要洗滌的程序。」  
晚餐後準備進澡堂前的閒散，在走回自己房間上繼續摻和了好奇的問答。  
不需要吃飯洗澡也不需定時睡眠或休憩，白血球王在說明時也向土方提出了對人類一直希望其主人小玉"休假"、"休息"等行為之疑惑。  
「主人只有在維修時才需要暫停運轉，除此之外的停機並不必要。」

多此一舉，他總結。

『大概是你主人身邊的人，希望她更像"人"一點吧！』  
隱約想起曾因自然捲陪伴那位綠髮女侍一天，而一度認為兩人"關係完結"的小插曲，如今明白當時銀時的用心而順口解釋了。

 

「即便那並不會讓機能提升？」  
白血球王的觀點常建構在數字等量化的概念上，是評價好壞的邏輯根據。

『人類是不能純以數字來衡量的。』  
思考要如何解釋在機器人眼中應是很浪費的舉動，卻說不定是人類"必要"之事。  
並不是每個人都有目標而且都在全力朝目標前進的......  
話說銀時的廢柴部分怎麼沒有讓白血球王理解這點？

根據銀時的解釋，白血球王的個性採樣取自他和自己的數據做成，到目前為止土方實在是看不出銀時的 — 腦中飄過"遺傳"的字樣 — 影響何在。  
『這孩子明明比較像我...』的這麼想也太早了！！

 

「嗯...在與銀時大人並肩合作時，有不少數據也超越計算數...」  
語未畢，原本走在土方後面的白血球王突然一步竄前，趕在土方進入走廊轉角處前正面迎擊在那久候的威脅。  
兩刀交擊，迸出觸目的火花，下刀的人明顯未手下留情，而也向來如此  
— 突襲未成功的總悟面無表情地質問「你是誰？」

至此才稍喘口氣的土方暗自慶幸若非白血球王如此機靈，那一刀肯定會令他躲閃得十分狼狽，甚至摔出走廊，而天曉得底下還有沒有總悟的陷阱！

 

「我沒有必要對狙擊副長大人的傢伙報上姓名。」  
以刀架開威脅，白血球王其實已經比對出資料庫內的資料，並同步更新。

總悟酒紅的瞳仁裡閃過驚訝，再以滿滿的不以為然掩蓋過去。  
「哼、土方先生養了有趣的寵物。」

『總悟、他是來真選組短暫實習的客人。』  
「隨便啦！看來最近的土方先生不好殺，我暫時收工好了。」  
頗乾脆地收刀，背對著兩人，若無其事地從來時的走廊回去。

 

難得看總悟"知難而退"，土方在覺新奇之餘，這日第三度向白血球王道謝。  
「之前聽聞過副長大人的居住環境很惡劣，所以我也有備而來。」  
完全不遮掩自信和驕傲，白血球王對於能夠成功守護土方感到高興。

 

與隊員的互動中得知他們一方面敬佩，也很大部分懼怕或討厭這位長官，其中又以一番隊隊長沖田總悟最常以行動實踐他「奪取副長寶座」宣言。他並不能理解土方何以願意待在充滿敵意的環境，還努力守護其存在。

 

『你怎麼知道他等在那裡？是溫度探測機能嗎？』  
就算是因難得閒聊而失去戒心，總悟隱藏氣息的功夫的確越來越厲害。

「不，那類功能需要搭載其他零件，與我的機體無法相容。  
剛剛只是運用本能而已。」  
有機生物身上都有菌，只要正確判斷出菌的來源、動向，即可知其藏身處。

『喔呴～原來如此。』  
果然是非人類的方法，無法學習雖可惜，土方心想日後說不定能是個用處。

 

而那用處來得很快：當晚白血球王自願守在土方房間。

 

「只要我在，任何動靜我都能探測到。  
如果副長大人不習慣有人看著，我可以背對您，請放心安睡。」

 

看著那彷彿不該存在於自然捲臉上的爽朗微笑時，想起銀時而本想婉拒的土方莫名轉念讓他待下，說服自己只是協助測試機能。

 

於是，當睡得異常甜美的土方醒來，看見旁邊浸浴在晨光中的自然捲，  
欲叫出『銀時』，又想起不是而略感失望的事情，成為土方將守護一輩子的秘密之一。


	4. Chapter 4

「副長，到底小白是什麼來歷啊？」  
早餐後不久前來遞給緊急公文的隊員趁機詢問，語氣中並無不滿而是夾雜興奮、好奇和讚揚。  
要求先解釋之下，是隊員們又發現白血球王的新用處。

『他能和機器溝通？』  
就算是機器人，能做到這地步也難怪人會大驚小怪。

早上在幫忙五番隊清掃庭院之前，路過交誼廳的白血球王安撫了一群正為錄放影機捲帶而火爆中的隊員。  
「機器也是有"心"的」如此說著，將手溫柔放上機體，說出一些隊員不當使用的惡形惡狀，使他們信服所謂的"溝通"為真後，迅速修好了機器。  
之後他"順手"修好了鬧鐘、MP4、手機和電子琴。

「小白真的是太厲害了！簡直是萬事屋！」  
該隊員口沫橫飛地述說白血球王的豐功偉業，除了看綜藝節目以外，土方還沒見過隊員如此興奮。

『簡直是？等等、你們不會把白血球王跟其他的誰搞混嗎？』  
名字會被縮為簡稱這點土方並不意外，意外的是從一開始就沒有人來詢問「為什麼老闆會在這裡？」。

「萬事屋銀的老闆嗎？  
副長真愛說笑，小白能幹聰明又可靠怎麼可能會搞混嘛哈哈！」  
看來低等的雙胞胎笑話不會發生，但原因令土方為銀時感到淒涼...一點點。

『他只是短暫來實習的天人，別怠慢也別養成依賴他的習慣。」  
邊傳達吩咐邊拆開信封，是道來自幕府的緊急命令：下午將軍一行臨時要前往山中別館賞櫻，真選組須隨行擔任護衛的工作。  
不怎討好又不能逃避的差事，土方重重地嘆口氣，要隊員整裝準備、找到近藤傳達公文內容，  
『除了幹部，把一、六、七番隊隊員跟小..白血球王都排入守備人員的名單，  
提早一小時吃完午飯就出發。』

 

「副長大人，您找我？」  
吩咐白血球王陪自己沿著別館周遭巡邏，熟悉環境，土方一直沒有"糾正"白血球王顯得多禮的稱呼方式，儘管過去這稱呼連結到另一個自然捲上是不好的回憶。  
也許這已是給予變相特權了，土方乾笑一下。

「如果需要，只要接上印表機，我可以把附近的平面圖、含野生動植物分佈數量及範圍等分析都印出來。」  
強調是去年的新資料，白血球王將資料放到備份區。  
土方婉謝他的好意，說明不習慣紙上談兵，還是實際接觸比較能正確記憶，  
『何況館內禁煙。』

山中氣溫舒適宜人，能漫步在天然森林而非都市叢林本該愜意，白血球王的數據則顯示了另一種情況，「您好像很緊張？」

土方下意識將手伸至嘴邊彷彿要將煙拿下，原是掩飾舉動的一部份，想起在機器人面前並不必要後，出言更正，  
『正因身處外地，是不能且不該鬆懈，我們不是來度假的。』

「可是將軍本身也帶護衛，真選組的配置屬外圍，責任應不同？」  
白血球王的理解是分工合作雙層防護，增加敵人入侵的困難度。

 

『事情不能單純化。』  
土方不清楚跟機器人解釋人類的政治問題是否必要，但內心隱約明白，說清楚的過程也是為了讓自己堅信不移。

『我們真選組是當年近藤老大運用關係、和松平大叔幫忙才有今日地位。  
但同樣，只要上頭喜怒一轉變，真選組不是沒有被完全抹煞的可能。  
之前說過、人類並不如程式執行來得團結，我們每次出任務情願也好、不甘願也罷，都必須完美交差，不能讓其他單位看笑話的。  
別人看我們有預算有公費有調度市警的權力好風光，我可不能讓隊員忘記這一切是建立在什麼基礎上。』

不知不覺，對著白血球王如同告解般，拋了平常不會也不知要對誰說的話。  
即便是到今天受當今將軍重用的境地，土方仍覺得幕府裡外都有人在等待真選組栽跟斗的一刻。

 

煙燃到盡頭，土方笨拙扔至地上，將之踩熄後才把目光放到白血球王身上。  
雖然覺得他應該不會明瞭人類政治等複雜關係，此刻土方卻認為在他臉上表情是理解和 — 這麼說很怪 — 疼惜。  
土方別開目光，心想剛剛應是誤把記憶裡銀時的表情混上了。  
『抱歉，我說了很多大概對你無用的資訊。』

「不會，就算目前的我無法理解，等日後小玉大人將我的思考回路升級時就應能派上用場。」  
看到白血球王神采奕然回答，土方不禁冒出了『果然一點都不像』的感想，正按著習慣要摸取煙包時，白血球王很難得表達制止的意見。  
「因為煙味會提早暴露行蹤。  
如果附近真有圖謀不軌的人埋伏，這只是給他們方便。」

 

戰略上正確的一步，反正今日尼古丁量攝取算充分，同意收斂的土方搓弄手指，突然發出了感嘆。  
『銀時他以前用很多方法想要我不抽煙，但你這理由我還是第一次聽到。』  
「我相信銀時大人也是出於善意，畢竟抽煙對人體的壞處遠多於好處。」

『過多的糖份也是。』  
在心頭默默回了這句，土方暗自檢討自己對銀時說這句的次數有多"少"。

 

巡邏完畢，白血球王因不需飲食而被土方委派到廚房值班監督，土方自己則要隨同近藤參加將軍的晚宴。  
「對了，想提醒副長大人，如果近藤局長遞過來食物，請不要食用。」

『為什麼？將軍宴上的東西都該已試毒過了？』

「不、是因為近藤局長身上實在是太多菌了。」  
白血球王的語氣和臉上的表情都是一致的嫌惡。

土方回想先前來此的路上，白血球王的確不樂意和近藤同車。  
菌？直接聯想是廁所革命那次跟清藏等人看到的景象。  
很多時候無知是幸福的，自己先前花了很大的功夫才能無視、忘卻，未料現在又聽人提起還是在飯前，實在不怎舒服。  
但也難怪，連銀時都被嫌髒了，自家老大的程度只怕遠勝吧？

 

『真的那麼糟糕嗎？』  
看著白血球王紮實地點頭，土方只得死心接受事實。

「我會建議方圓三公尺外才是安全範圍。」  
到底要如何才能把那麼多種菌類聚集到身上，白血球王不大願意去研究，若以人類的說法，就是"生理上的無法接受"吧？

深吸口氣，讓行館的人領白血球王到廚房，土方拿出如臨大敵的勇氣，進去和近藤會合。

 

待土方拖著腳步回到房間，也是白血球王把雙人房布置如臨時基地之時。  
「我請山崎前輩把筆電拿來，與這邊的保全系統連線。  
多一份監控我想您會比較安心。」  
說明會擔負起守夜的職責，白血球王催促土方趕緊去洗澡休息。

 

看看雙手 — 才和總悟把晚宴上為了熱絡氣氛而喝太多的近藤送回房 — 料想應該蠻嚇機器人的便不推辭，解下裝備進浴室。  
幫忙遞送換洗衣物的白血球王問起晚宴的狀況，土方隨口說感想時突然感覺似曾相識，腦中閃過某次銀時心血來潮的新婚PLAY。  
差點打自己的頭以驅散另一個自然捲的影像，只得草草洗刷完畢出來準備就寢。

白血球王一一解說放置在桌上的資料：賞櫻路線、周圍地形，甚至湖中可食用魚種等圖鑑。  
「明天早上如果副長大人沒時間閱讀，我可以在路上隨時提供。」

『嗯、謝謝...其實不用準備得那麼周到也可以。』  
只能用"完美"來形容，周詳的程度讓土方都想要叫他放輕鬆一點。  
這幾日努力區分對那個身影的既有印象，就算心知是兩個個體，還是會在開口前留有一絲猶豫，讓自己把吐嘈的衝動忍下來。

 

躺上床但尚未入睡的土方將本是飄過的想法說出口後，才自覺喝多了。  
『我還真找不出你跟銀時相像之處哪！  
你明明就很認真工作、重視細節、處事公正、擁有多方面才能、也完全沒有人類常有的壞習慣...除了外表像他以外好像根本沒發揮作用嘛！』

 

「大概因為我也是您的孩子吧？」  
白血球王思考了一下，他並沒有質疑過為什麼是以銀時的外表存在。  
「小玉大人的數據本來是客觀而零散的，在統合過程中以從銀時大人取得的資料過濾，於是我在工作上所呈現出來的性格其實正是以您為藍本，而且是銀時大人眼中的您。」

 

『……』  
先前稱讚白血球王的話，好像都變成在稱讚自己了，而且、是因為那傢伙...

臉上一熱的土方索性翻身背對白血球王，再以自認最冷靜的口吻道晚安。


	5. Chapter 5

奇妙的預感讓土方不敢熟睡 — 或至少以為如此。  
少有的夢境在學校背景下衍生，很像是那個自然捲但又知不是的自然捲，陪著自己在異國情調的校園走動。  
該是很輕鬆愉快的場合，然土方覺得胸口發悶。

「怎麼了？」  
同樣的聲音，卻聽不出那句話裡應有、曾有的關切。

明明知道若真是那個人說的，自己就會以逞強的話語反駁回去；  
明明那個人在的時候總是以為自己會靜不下來，所以排拒他的存在；  
明明、是多少次告誡自己不能耽溺於那樣的溫柔......

 

「你一直都是如此。」  
彷若不帶情感的判斷、是看似公正的結語，卻又透出一股淡淡的責備之意。

才不是....  
我、我改變過！為了...

 

鬱積的窒悶突然炸開，聲響之大讓土方以為自己叫了出來，不過真相如何並不重要：夜半的幾聲巨響全面佔領熟睡者的聽覺。

 

『怎...麼了？敵人入侵？』  
算得上第一時間反應而從床跳下的土方迅速著裝拿起武器，正飛快地敲打鍵盤的白血球王臉色凝重，為土方總結受損狀況。

 

「館外四個地方同時爆炸起火，明顯人為。灑水器僅能被動控制火勢。  
內部電源被切斷，備用電源雖啟動成功但僅供緊急疏散用，室內對講機無效，可能要找其他方法聚集隊員。」

 

『反正先把將軍送出這裡免得等等炸更大！』  
土方拿起手機撥給近藤，並隔著手機吼起總悟。

 

「從能切斷監控室獨立電源這點來看，敵人明顯有內應且已在館內，他們可能正在等待我們護送將軍途中趁亂襲擊。」

 

將筆電螢幕轉給土方，說明這是現在唯一能看到監視器畫面的地方。  
十數格交織成的慌亂包含館內外，行館本身工作人員、將軍護衛和真選組隊員，如果敵人混於其中一時也不易分辨。

 

「請不要考慮含電梯的逃跑路線，而且地面上的行動他們也算計好了。」  
電梯為密碼啟動，但恐怕已在敵人的預期之內，白血球王更指出兩格畫面的異常之處：在幾處出口已有屍體，為了逃難而出的人卻在逃出建築物後死於敵人槍彈下。

 

『野外狙擊手？』裡應外合設想未免太周到，這次的行動顯然策劃許久，但現在不是稱讚敵人的時刻，  
『只能執行清掃了。』

下了簡單的結論，土方迅速要求近藤帶領隊員前往將軍處協同護衛領將軍至地下逃出設施，六番隊的井上則率隊往樓上逮捕行動詭異者。  
吩咐其他隊員不能隨意往外逃跑後，土方布下最重要的一棋。  
『總悟，你帶著隊員開前路，從一樓清掃到地下室出口，採E計畫路線。』

 

「不必吼那麼大聲哪土方先生...」  
語調聽來比平常還要慵懶，與背景中已經開展的殺戮之聲完全不搭調，  
總悟游刃有餘地做好舒活筋骨的準備。  
「我會在讓土方先生被追腹的範圍內好好工作的，請放心。」

 

『啊喂你這烏鴉嘴！』被追腹的前提是什麼你懂不懂啊！！  
即便是如此緊急情況還是副漫不經心的態度，但是此時此刻最能信任的，也就是這群一同出生入死的伙伴了。

『小白、你找個偏僻的出口，我們要從外面殺他個出奇不意。』  
做出連串決定，土方聲音裡完全沒有猶豫或睡眠被打攪的疲態，更甚至、是帶點興奮的意味。

意識到是第一次和土方共同行動，白血球王似乎也感染到那樣的氣氛，  
說著「榮幸至極」，伸手接過土方遞給他的刀。

 

「對了副長大人，您剛叫我小白？」  
『沒、沒這回事，你聽錯了！』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
＃追腹：君主死時，其家臣亦追隨其後而切腹。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

掃蕩神速在一小時內完結，攘夷份子死傷31人，逮捕6人，共計37名；幕府高層均平安，將軍的隨行護衛、真選組和行館一般人員傷亡並無敵方預期的嚴重。

「怎麼可能？！明明都計畫完善！」  
電梯果然如白血球王所說，被動了手腳：一旦啟動待門關上便會進入鎖定狀態，原是預計要屆時直接炸毀。  
加上裡應外合的人員配置，的確完善到讓土方等人內心發寒。

行館周圍的狙擊手都被土方和白血球王制服。  
原本土方以為要在深夜森林中找人會格外困難，然也許是等待時間過長，又以為是遠距不會被發現而點了煙，煙味和火光引導土方定位。  
回想先前白血球王的建言不禁也為自己捏把冷汗，決定日後要視場合控制煙癮。

將軍一行原訂的行程如何曝光、敵人如何得知入侵管道等情報一時還拷問不出，就算知道敵方不可能短時間重組下一波攻擊，賞櫻行中止是必然的。  
將軍對此次護衛立下大功的真選組表達感謝，而全場冷靜自持、指揮得宜的真選組副長自是褒獎的重點，不過土方自知另一人更是關鍵。  
『將軍大人，若非此人的遠見，我方未必能反擊如此迅速。』

將監控系統另外連線、徹夜監控，面臨危急狀況也不驚慌失措，綜觀局勢之後提出最安全可行的提案並陪伴執行，白血球王無異是當晚最大的幕後功臣。  
當受到將軍褒揚、並詢問是否有個人請求時，白血球王的無私回答更讓在場的真選組鼓掌叫好。

 

「希望將軍大人能更加認可真選組的存在價值與重要性。  
　如果可能，在今年預算決算時，能夠不再縮減真選組的預算。」

 

『謝謝。等夏日預算案交上去後，我會請你的主人一頓高級機油的。』  
已預感白血球王的回答應會與他自身無關，也許是替其主人解除販售禁令之類的，沒想到竟是選擇替真選組爭取發展。  
雖非那個自然捲的本意，白血球王本身可真是他帶來的最大禮物了。

 

「不會，我很樂意幫忙組內的事務，我先代替主人向您致謝。」  
對白血球王來說，個人受到言語或實質的獎賞並不重要，能不斷證明自己在多方面的功用才是存在的意義。

看著白血球王的笑臉，才兩天不到，嚐遍甜頭的土方反省自己的確萌生了仰賴這孩子的念頭。  
不管怎樣，該給的還是要給，即使他應會推辭，土方也打定主意待回真選組屯所後，必要當眾表揚白血球王。  
『等等回去時你跟我同車，我想討論關於屯所防禦系統的事......』

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

當一方一帆風順，世界以另一方的相反境遇來維持平衡的，謂之公平。

從把白血球王送到屯所後，被現實逼著亂接委託的銀時過得並不順遂：慣有的休閒被奪不說，就連睡眠時間也被奇怪的夢境干擾。

 

「也不是說不高興啦...但阿銀我沒淪落到要做夢來安慰自己的程度吧！」  
脫離現實太多的夢境只會讓人醒來時加倍空虛啊混蛋！  
十四才絕對不會答應這麼做...的......嗚嗚....

是非常呼應季節的夢，銀時不禁檢討是多久沒去視察戀人的"健康狀況"。  
統計數字歸統計數字，向來在這方面說到做到的銀時發現一件又一件讓他得矯正下巴咬合度的事。

 

「一起睡？寸步不離？」  
儘管被巡邏中的真選組隊員調侃兩個自然捲孰優孰劣一望即知，銀時只接收自認最重要的訊息。  
白血球王不到24小時就收服一般人心不說，向來視屯所床鋪為防衛重地的土方竟然第一晚就讓"那個自然捲"留宿？！

就算那是"另一個阿銀"也不能這麼用吧！  
沮喪的事情當然不止以上。

「帶出差？幾天後回來？」短時間密集式的獨處怎樣都是危險FLAG啊！  
銀時腦中瞬間不知飄過多少兩人同出差的畫面，但當那邊的自然捲是另外一人時只有滿腔無法宣洩的鬱悶，令他突然想起以前聽過，兩個長相相近但身份迥異的王子與乞丐的故事。

 

當任何人從王子變成乞丐都可以發脾氣對吧？  
幾口掃光新八的特製便當，還拿下第三盤團子的銀時，一邊無視新八傳來的新委託資料簡訊，一邊在內心盤算出差回來的土方大約何時會"有空"。

要客觀、客觀！  
那傢伙只是複製品，任何傳言都不如親眼所見來得確實！  
原訂小睡片刻才上工的銀時，沒多久又一次被帶有惡趣味的夢境弄得哭笑不得而醒，礙於現實再怎不願意，他也只能硬著頭皮面對接下來的大夜班。


	6. Chapter 6

「副長大人，系統已經重新設定好參數，加強對威脅性物體的辨識度，正在進行最後測試。」  
在回到屯所後便立即著手加強屯所的防禦系統，白血球王拿著一疊印製好的測試數據預備給土方檢視。一會，見他腳步稍緩，回應速度不如平常，  
「您應該很累了，要不要今晚就先去休息？」

『還不到一定得睡的程度。』"謝謝關心"地對白血球王微笑了下，  
『帶回來的人犯還沒審問完，上頭還等著我寫報告呢！』  
拷問方面雖有樂於代勞的總悟，要判定對方給的情報真假和事後的查證，是比較頭痛的部分。

「這部分，我應該能幫忙。」  
笑容滿面，陽光到讓以為他要提供"拷問百法"的土方略皺眉，想吐嘈這不搭調的表情，但答案頗出乎意料。  
「我可以使用微表情（Microexpression）資料庫對犯人的答案進行分析。」  
不只是測謊，更是從人的表情或肢體語言進行判定，由施問者逐步提問、藉以推敲出對方隱藏的真相。

『喔～還真新鮮。等系統測試完就示範給我看。』  
每回交談就會學到新知或是體認一些過往自己忽略的事實，是種土方鮮少體驗的充實感，近似於喜悅的心情讓他得以稍微提振精神。

晚飯後隨土方從食堂走回房，白血球王特意看向毫無異常的庭園，回身問，  
「副長大人，您為什麼認為銀時大人今晚會突然來訪？」

 

『直覺吧！』是直覺動物的土方也很直覺地回答了。  
『如果不是昨天臨時出差，他應該會更早...』  
掏出手機想看時間，土方等人的注意力被突如其來的警報聲打斷。

『看吧、來了！』

 

「這是什麼啊？！」  
就算已好一陣沒翻爬過這座圍牆，但以自己的身手跟經驗應該不至於生疏到卡在半空中動彈不得吧？

下午得知真選組一行因攻擊事件提前回來，便設法趕著交差以後顧無憂。  
處於睡眠中等不足的煩躁，銀時把心態調整到"確認狀況就回去睡"。  
儘管腦袋預演過戀人例行的冷漠、彆扭模式或是小惡魔模式，他沒想過情況還能更糟。

 

深入敵（？）境的大忌之一是呼喊，受到驚動前來的人雖少卻是罪魁禍首：氣定神閒地弄熄煙，配以"被抓活該"的眼神的土方，和對上司一臉敬佩，說著「副長大人您果然料事如神！」的白血球王。

 

『連這傢伙都抓得到的話就算今晚能交差、辛苦你了。』  
語調與其說是輕鬆，不如說是刻意對銀時挑釁，  
『我要去澡堂，你過半小時後釋放現行犯吧！』

 

土方內心響起馬●歐打倒火龍的勝利BGM，從容拿走衣物離去，留下被公開處刑的銀時，和答應盡忠職守的白血球王。

 

「銀時大人，您為什麼不走正門呢？  
還是土方大人曾請您協助測試？」

「如果走正門能不被刁難我早走了！！」  
不想解釋"大人的情事"給在此方面明顯幼稚的白血球王聽，銀時覺得受傷不只是因為像隻昆蟲尷尬地吊在圍牆上，而是把自己逼得非得翻越圍牆來見戀人的不是別人，正是土方本人。  
「這鬼防禦罩是他叫你弄的？」

 

獲得白血球王肯定的回答後，銀時沈著臉再問，  
「我只是剛好掉進來的試驗品？」

「不、土方大人特意要我改寫程式，說只要能抓到您就算初步測試完成。」  
白血球王誠實地轉達當初土方的指示，除非是執行上的實際困難，他並不習慣詢問成因。

 

一時，銀時無語。  
被戀人針對的滋味是加倍難受，且又不是說送去的白血球王是個搗蛋鬼，為什麼要被如此對待？  
印象中不曾對土方如此憤怒過，就連土方被"十四"附身的期間都遠不及，難道現在是那傢伙又還魂還挾怨（？）報復？不怎可能。

狂飆回家的路上心煩意亂 — 當然沒讓白血球王真掛他半小時就脫身 — 到家後把氣憤的能量都用宵夜沖下去的銀時，始終清楚知道當時站在廊上的土方，是哪一個。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

『從今天起，白血球王從一般隊員晉升至隊長職位在真選組實習，請大家給予他應有的尊重。』  
一早，土方在晨間會議上，當著眾人的面提拔白血球王，用意是讓他熟習管理人員的職務與責任。  
對於幅度如此大的保舉動作，組內阻力意外地小，也許該歸功於之前土方安排他在各組之間輪調收服人心。

 

只要白血球王不在土方身邊辦公，隊員都會搶著要他幫忙解決問題，小至"如何修剪腳指甲才不會生長進肉裡"，大至"預測大江戶下一季流行的春季男飾"等無所不包；不會感到疲倦也無須解決生理需求的特性，讓他成為最全心全意奉獻給真選組的人選。

太過美好的事情總會讓人停下腳步想：是不是哪裡出錯了？

 

第四天早上，真選組監察很認真地在思考"如何繞路去參加卡巴迪第18次中間會議"之餘，順道想了這個問題。  
昨晚其實他也是被銀時的吼聲驚動的一員 — 先前土方以測試系統為由要求隊員全迴避 — 而如自家長官所料，萬事屋老闆入網了。  
以往曾多次在老闆入侵成功的隔日接到長官的斥罵，山崎不難理解土方拿銀時當測試品的理由。

 

唯是隱忍著沒暴怒，甚至沒說出「你們又拿人民的稅金做無謂的事情」等嘲諷話，只冷冷地問了幾道問題就離去；  
再比對上回可是揪著小白領子的那番表態，及長官若無其事不覺大難臨頭的模樣，山崎只覺冷汗落下不少。

 

眼前的土方親手替小白換上隊長級的服裝不說，一邊說明制服意義，一邊幫忙打好領巾，面色和藹（？）地拍去肩上的灰塵，甚至微笑說『好了』的畫面，讓山崎不禁為銀時感嘆起來。

「雖然不關我的事......還是去看一下好了。」  
「謝謝副長大人協助升級，我會在剩下的實習時間更有效率地接任務、賺取經驗值的。」

白血球王的日常用語常讓土方聯想到RPG設定，也曾看到白血球王蹲在放置路旁的紙箱前，興致盎然地詢問這世界的寶箱抽到怪物的機率多高。  
第三度覺得白血球王這些特性"很可愛"的土方敲著額角，要他整頓完電腦室的資料後，下午隨行清點機密資料室的物品。

 

「那麼檔案室的主電腦，您希望取什麼名字呢？」  
取什麼名字像什麼人 — 白血球王說這在電子機械上尤其靈驗 — 若不取名則會最像其使用者。  
聽來雖像是無稽之談，但當他提及「不設定的話應該最像是山崎前輩吧」時，隨時找機會蹺班去卡巴迪和揮拍練習的想像讓土方當機立斷，  
『那就以你命名吧！』

「那真是莫大榮幸。」欠身行禮，帶著資料離去。  
土方心情複雜地看著與銀時相像的背影，再次按下那份想詢問他昨晚銀時反應的衝動，轉向統整總悟和白血球王徹夜審訊犯人得來的情報。


	7. Chapter 7

「副長大人，您對"守護"如何詮釋？」  
第一次與土方執行較能進行談話的職務 — 白血球王曾被銀時要求不在土方私人休息時間問起公務 — 他只得把握能獲得第一手資料的機會。

「我已經明白"團結"不是預設的必然前提，而是最先得確保的要素，日後我會在出征前先將隊服重整過一次。  
在觀察銀時大人和副長大人的戰鬥後，我發現對"伙伴"的重視才是促使您們賣命的要素，而非在職務上最應該守護的上級。  
銀時大人沒有主人故我以為是特例，但您也是如此，可以請求解惑嗎？」

白血球王這番話若在他人聽起來可是危險至極，他直指土方自己沒意識到的行動核心：即便心知兩者息息相關，在內心、潛意識裡真選組對自己的重要性仍大於幕府高官。

『我做的選擇，並沒有悖離守護的本質，或是我的原則。  
那日真選組的位置並非將軍的近身侍衛，所以鞏固好組員，讓他們有更多機會擊潰外在的敵人，使內部不受到威脅才是正解。  
要短時間守護什麼是相對下比較容易的事情，你會在路上看到為了救 小貓奮不顧身的人，或是為了救跳樓者而爬上屋頂的人。  
但要持續守護，就完全不一樣了。』

土方曾模擬過，若某日面對要在真選組和高層間做出抉擇的場景，雖都因其前提太過駭人而自行中止，但自己並不是個樂觀到能無視威脅的人。  
『要持續守護就意味著：不管發生什麼，絕對不背叛身邊的人。  
把這樣的意念推及每一個人時，組織就能牢不可破。』

也許日後真的會要面對最不堪的局面，但一直擔憂是否發生是無用的。  
只能傾盡全力去防止那樣的局面發生、相信自己有足夠判斷力做出對珍重的人事物最正確的抉擇。  
"絕對"兩字所代表的沈重和覺悟，土方並不奢望白血球王會懂其意義。  
大多數時候他就像是一面鏡子，誠實地提出自己未察覺的現象並促使自己思考出成因。沒想到會以如此形式再度確認、強化自己與真選組的羈絆，於是突然、對組內成員給予的日常煩擾和疲倦也寬容一點了。

「跟美式足球的四分衛信任一個永遠不會偏離傳球路徑的接球員一樣！那我瞭解了！謝謝解說。」

美式足球？哪來的？  
怎麼跟銀時一樣老會在怪異的時機跳出怪比喻......  
啊哼！總算想出那傢伙的貢獻了。

 

「直到與銀時大人並肩作戰，我才初次體認"為伙伴而戰"和"為主人而戰"的差異。  
我一直以為為主人而死是理所當然甚至是必然的事情，但銀時大人他們當時不願意放棄只是身為程式的我、還把我當成"伙伴"看待，這種數據過去在主人的資料庫是不存在的。」

 

沒有伙伴的戰鬥嗎？  
土方不免在腦中做了想像，但就算願意為近藤賣命的心情能一致，也恐無法如白血球王那麼堅強。  
自己跟銀時一樣，都是為伙伴而勇往直前的類型。

 

「觀察副長大人的數據也是此一趨勢的話應是確認無疑。  
我會向小玉大人建議將"伙伴"的加成要素放進考量。」

『伙伴？像是...創造一個紅血球王嗎？』  
雖是臨時起意，腦海瞬間跑過站在白血球王身邊，外表是自己、一身紅衣的可笑設定。

 

「喔！若您許可的話我想以此命名新伙伴！」  
"別胡來了"的制止性話語，土方看著白血球王燦爛的笑容卻覺說不出口。  
如果今天是另一個自然捲，早就連拳頭都下去了吧？

 

等等！自己真的對他這麼差嗎？  
莫名檢討起來的土方一瞬心煩得拋下和白血球王整理中的資料，藉口說要抽煙而走出地下室。

吐著煙霧，看它消逝在午後的陽光裡，土方眉間的壓力卻未因此舒緩。  
昨晚拎衣物去澡堂前還覺得銀時幽怨的表情很難得而有趣，如今就算沒有實際看到後續發展，腦海裡的銀時表情一轉悲傷地望著自己，竟會被那樣的眼神逼得喘不過氣來。

是生氣了？大概會吧。  
想說出"咎由自取"的時候，也隱約明白在要求低調的前提下，爬圍牆才是體諒自己的舉動。

不覺間掏出了手機，手指停在被設定好的速撥鍵，猶豫一會，按下去。  
"如果他真的很在意，就、語氣軟一點好了。  
啊對！跟他商討一下在屯所給小白辦個送別會的事情 "，想好正當理由而稍微堅定立場的土方不安地數著鈴響，進入語音信箱後便慌亂切掉。

按下停止鍵後才懊惱地想並不是非得跟銀時即時對話不可，留言或許更能維持住局面，不過壞處是銀時有留存語音訊息的習慣，過去也並不是沒有被他用自己的留言錄音調侃過。  
還是打萬事屋電話吧！業務電話他不會不接的......

 

「副長大人？」  
『抱歉、遇到問題了？我馬上下去。』  
被旁人一驚才發覺呼吸太過沈重，土方焦急收起手機、踩熄過短的煙頭，卻見白血球王一臉輕鬆的搖頭，要他不用急。

 

「我上來告訴副長大人：樓下已經整理完畢了。  
您給予的分類指示很完全、大部分資料也都按照同樣邏輯排列所以進展很快。如果您需要視察成果的話，我可以為您解說。」

進展很快...不也才十幾分鐘嗎？這孩子總是處處讓人驚奇哪！  
土方如鼓勵小孩般伸手摸了那一叢看來也很相像的捲毛，指尖感觸類似，但心知對方不可能以同樣的動作回應自己那一絲堪稱為"期待"的心情。

輕輕嘆息，隨白血球王再度走下樓梯的土方，在心中擬定送別會上的酒單  
— 從銀時喜歡的酒開始。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「早啊十四！有沒有看到小白？」  
『沒有，我告訴他中午前可自由活動，下午要進行大範圍的巡邏。』

雖是尋常在屯所打照面，也許是晨光讓人看來格外閃亮，土方覺今天近藤看來不怎一樣。  
『近藤老大...你洗幾次澡了？』

在晨練之後淋浴是基本要求，但他直覺不僅如此。  
「喔喔不愧是細心的十四，今天我就洗了6次！」  
難得能炫耀的近藤興奮得拉住土方要他審視成果。

「小白推薦的"父再婚相手伊藤みどり"很有效呢！  
昨天阿妙小姐也稱讚我的毛色變漂亮，還說繼續洗下去就有商業價值了我好高興！」

 

今天到現在也才幾點！洗到皮膚發皺了吧？再說那是業務用洗碗精！  
然後一點都不好！這只是在對方眼中從雜毛大猩猩升級為可採收素材的大猩猩而已啊！  
一下子在內心吐嘈那麼多的土方也覺應付不過來，找藉口到旁邊喘氣。

本以為一早的刺激由近藤提供就夠了，打算回房解決重新分類好的公文，走回的路上則遇上從未想見過的景象：與白血球王有說有笑的總悟，以及周圍和樂融融的隊員。

看來是庭園清掃組集體罷工，從上開始貫徹。  
幾天前白血球王對總悟可還是相當戒備，如今彷若毫無間隙地進行談話，令他不忍打破這難得的場面。  
憶起銀時曾說他是總悟親口承認的大親友，土方一瞬感嘆起這樣的畫面並非是由銀時本人達成。

明明不是見不著本物、更不是隔了多久未見面，何況也根本沒有刻意想著那個人，胸口卻是被一股濃重的陰鬱籠罩。  
為何白血球王在身邊的這幾日，發生的事情都會讓自己回想或比對有銀時在場的情境？除了臨時出差，一切都按照原訂行程順遂前進。

 

只是，尋常的一景......

『......っ』  
覺得心裡被狠抽幾下，土方眨眨眼睛，卻僅是確認了鼻間酸楚的真實存在。  
握僅拳頭，莫名翻騰起來的情緒似不是幾根煙能夠排解。

繞過庭園的歡樂眾人回到房間，土方沮喪地發現，連向來被視為萬靈丹的工作，也失效了。


	8. Chapter 8

「副長大人，您的各項生理指數都較日常低下，確定不需我代勞嗎？」  
下午是自大江戶近郊起，穿過鬧街的大範圍例行巡邏，土方婉拒白血球王幾次提出要由他開車的建議，就算他保證資料庫含大江戶詳細衛星地圖，和真選組所有警車型號的使用手冊。

這麼做倒不是土方不信任白血球王的開車技巧（雖知他從未嘗試過），而是此時的自己需要能分心的事務。  
幸而白血球王不懂尷尬為何物，他並未對土方刻意保持的沈默提出疑問，只是認真按照指示，掃瞄車外四處，注意是否有任何可疑跡象。

『等等我會把車停在歌舞伎町第三分局停車場，接著要沿B路線巡邏。』  
說著"瞭解"的白血球王檢索衛星照後更新自己的路線圖，  
「喔、這條路線會經過主人家，您可以順道跟銀時大人...」

『咳我說錯了，是D、D路線！』  
也不知在慌張什麼勁，當白血球王提到銀時的名字即反射性地改口。

「那就是從河道繞往光榮劇場的路線，」  
重新依據土方行走的速度計算所需時間，及可燃燒的卡路里數等，  
「是相當健康的路程呢！銀時大人也會很高興的。」

『等等！這跟他有什麼關係？』都已經刻意避開了怎還會繞回去？

「步行對膝蓋負擔不大，河道和中途公園的新鮮空氣則對呼吸道有益。  
前天晚上銀時大人臨走前說過，"看來副長大人健康得很，不需要我來多此一舉"，可知他相當關心您的健康狀況。」

 

同樣的聲音，即便是完全不帶情感的轉述，聽在土方耳裡是字字重擊。  
只因他明確知道銀時會以什麼口氣、節奏和斷句把那些字句說出來。  
不自覺咬起下唇，窗外景物突然都變為無關緊要的空白。  
過去就算知道自己有錯也不曾對銀時道歉，想說服自己這次也不算太過  
— 防護罩就是要測試能否抓住銀時這類身手的人，若先行告知就無意義 — 一切都是合理考量...

 

然思緒總在腦海飄過銀時冷淡的眼神時中止。  
之前僅聽過一次那種語氣和稱呼也已足夠，明明決定不要再讓銀時體驗說此話時的心情，現在則不管如何都已經造成傷害。  
一日累積下來的煩悶化為愧疚，土方在被提醒"開過頭"後才努力用意志力壓制，他突然害怕身旁不知情的白血球王若再做出、說出什麼，自己就會再也維持不了表面的平靜。

所幸上天沒讓考驗持續太久：路過河道，聽到堤防下揮拍的聲音時直覺地吼了『山崎！』，隨後底下有人戰戰兢兢地回「是！」，證實了真選組監察再次被自己抓到把柄。

『有切腹的覺悟了吧？  
那就給你一個只許成功不准失敗的差事！』

 

人算永不如天算，即使能連續四次神不知鬼之副長不覺地值勤中繞去參加卡巴迪會議、揮拍練習和出席大江戶盃羽球爭霸賽，也都不能有一絲僥倖甚至稱讚自己躲避上司的技巧提升了的心理。

這兩日山崎雖嘗試尋找銀時，打算遠距離觀察之類的，卻是連萬事屋眾都不知道他的下落。

 

「銀ちゃん不是在美奶滋妖怪家嗎？一定有好吃的卻不帶我去真是太可惡了阿魯！」  
「阿銀說他要休息兩天，我以為他去找土方先生了？屯所真好哪～廁所是免痔馬桶而宿舍隔音好能來練唱阿通的歌呢！」

 

中國女孩跟眼鏡君你們的認知絕對要修正！  
真選組可不是你們的飯票跟錄音室啊阿魯！  
耶？我剛剛說了什麼...算了！

山崎自覺事情可能超越自己多管閒事的範圍，便放自己一個假，在堤防下揮拍轉換心情順道練習新必殺技，沒想到竟被神出鬼沒的長官抓個正著。  
真選組監察為自己的命運重重地嘆了口氣，被勒令要找到、接近心情應該很差勁的老闆不說，實際上接觸到後沒被遷怒反而讓他更恐慌。

 

先前的擔憂果然其來有自？  
但眼前的老闆可不像是平日用免費酒食跟房租補貼就能舒緩的狀態啊！  
找了大半下午跟大半大江戶，最後在得來全不費功夫的萬事屋發現目標。  
在很有禮貌地按下電鈴等待而非擅闖前，於屋外聽到的是模糊不明的怒吼和摔扔物品的聲音。

門開後見到明顯嚴重睡眠不足而憔悴的銀時，山崎連忙把準備好的櫻花餅送上安撫，簡單轉達土方對送別會酒單和擬定菜單的要求，以及「屯所的檔案室會漏水需要修繕，希望萬事屋接下工程」的委託內容。  
銀時盯著公文單一會兒，連掙扎都沒有就說出「告訴廢柴眼鏡跟小神樂去隨便修修就好了，記得關照食堂多煮20人份」的話語且關上門。

 

山崎眼皮亂跳冷汗直滴地在門前呆上好一陣，銀時的意思很明顯是要自己去轉告那兩個人關於委託的事，而擺明了不甩副長是什麼意思啊啊——  
咱家副長可是難得這麼關懷人、還是關心非真選組的人給我知好歹一點！  
想歸想，山崎當然沒膽量真的把這番話說出來，只簡訊通知新八委託內容要他安排之後，垂頭喪氣地回去面對長官。

 

「所以明天早上萬事屋會來修理檔案室，以上。」  
山崎簡潔地說完，正座中的他已經準備隨時逃出房間。  
批閱公文中的土方背影看起來不像是能滿足於三十字作文就會放走人的模樣，為什麼現在唯一能用言語讓長官冷靜的小白不在屯所？！

 

『他沒多說什麼？菜單確定了？』  
自己平日不記錄銀時喜歡的店家名，加上白血球王不需飲食所以才將菜單的取決權交給他，再說時間也很緊迫了，不快點擬定是不行的。  
聽及山崎弱弱回答銀時並沒有對菜單表示意見，料想銀時應該不會放過能善用稅金的機會，如此不表態...他還在生氣？  
『他看起來跟平常一樣嗎？』

「呃、可能沒睡好...不過老闆平常就缺少睡眠的樣子嘛哈哈～」  
目測銀時應至少幾天沒睡了，在山崎印象裡銀時可是很少虧待自己的人，這次可能碰到大麻煩所以自顧不暇了吧？  
依舊是輕描淡寫，雖然這麼做有點對不起銀時，山崎不想讓土方太操心。

 

『除此之外？』

嗚哇哇哇別突然回頭好嚇人！  
而且語、語氣不需要用到「答錯了就停薪」的等級吧？  
「可能心情也不大好...」

 

土方沈下臉，眼前不禁又浮現銀時不悅的面容。  
從來沒有遇過銀時如此不領情的狀況，比對上回的處理方式，土方不知還能提出什麼補償方案，莫非要有更大的覺悟？到底還能為他做什麼嗎？

 

看到自家上司一瞬陷入苦惱，一直想趁隙逃跑的山崎也於心不忍了起來。  
唯是完全不知詳情亂說話絕對會被砲轟，正愁著要怎打破僵局時聽見走廊一陣吵鬧，一看是扛了大小包禮品被好奇隊員簇擁著走過來的白血球王。  
"轉移注意力也是不錯的手段"，如此想著的山崎起身幫白血球王拉開門，房內一時熱鬧起來。

 

「副長大人，這些是今日我執行完委託後委託人送的禮物，還請您告知如何處理。」  
隊員們七嘴八舌地討論起該如何料理鮭魚禮盒和煙條等，土方也只得轉換心情聽白血球王報告一下午來的心得。

下午步行巡邏途中白血球王被一個焦急的女孩拉住，請萬事屋協尋在鬧街走失的小狗。  
儘管白血球王當場說明自己並非是萬事屋銀時，土方卻覺得這是個讓白血球王體驗"守護真意"的好機會，而要他放手去大冒險一番。  
如今顯然是連續接了很多任務才會晚歸，果然是個聽話的好孩子。

『為了守護那樣的笑容』一語聽來迂腐，攘夷份子引起的大案件由真選組處理，這類困擾著人們的"小"案件，就需要萬事屋這類的人。  
雖然銀時平日看來清閒，卻總是在自己沒注意時為了委託搞得滿身傷，連好不容易入手的委託費都送給醫生了吧？  
還訓過我不會照顧自己、哼...

 

『辛苦了，剩下甜食就先送到食堂的冰箱，明天交給萬事屋的人處理。』  
吩咐人把需冷藏的食物收好，白血球王也主動以"副長大人今日需要提早休息"為由驅散人群，讓猶豫中的山崎沒能把「其實老闆明天不會出現」說出口便跟著其他隊員離開。

 

「您要準備睡了嗎？」  
看到白血球王一如往常在鋪好床後於一旁就守護位，一股莫名揪心的感覺讓土方不由自主制止他。  
『你今晚不用在這看護，去巡視屯所吧！  
看看哪些地方需要修繕或是增設的，明天早上列建議清單給我。』

 

然後就是和財務組的真下商討餘下預算分配的問題，趁這機會把屯所整修一下應該也有助於士氣提升吧！

覺得心裡稍微踏實點的土方此刻才覺得睡意比較能集中，側身、閉上眼睛前對著不在空位上的那個人，輕聲說了晚安。


	9. Chapter 9

土方的清晨在不平靜中展開。  
結束例行的晨練後發現隊員並未按照日常勤務值勤，而是群聚在屯所門口鬧烘烘的不知做什麼。  
走出去發現門口不知何時被幾家媒體包圍，鎂光燈四閃，正反射性地要找總悟來興師問罪被山崎和原田一把拉下，說明記者是來採訪白血球王的。

 

「昨天小白可出盡風頭了呢！  
又是協尋失蹤兒童、解決鄰里財務糾紛還有幫忙抓到欽定要犯什麼的，一個下午大大小小幾十案件呢！」

 

白血球王早上在屯所外圍指示七番隊的隊員把塗鴉清洗乾淨，並以"破窗理論"曉以大義時，被久候的記者攔下。  
對其提問詳盡公正地回答，侃侃而談真選組對市民安危的種種考量和貢獻，是可遇不可求的正面宣傳。  
不久土方也被拉至攝影機前要求發表感想，不擅面對鏡頭的他三兩句打發然後補充若妨礙日常勤務的話，不排除依法對屯所周圍的違規停車開單。

隊員們被土方趕回崗位時，三三兩兩開玩笑說下次"一日署長"活動由小白擔任，肯定能端正形象；  
或代表真選組競選公職，甚至「請副長讓他加入真選組好了！」的提案都出現，逼得土方是連連訓斥隊員的胡思亂想，並提醒『白血球王過兩日就實習結束，不要造成困擾』。

 

原訂的行程被突發事件拉離了軌道，土方吞完遲來的早餐才得以按照睡前擬定的計畫，叫來財務組的人討論公事。  
於是，等他發現銀時不在屯所修理檔案室，是過中午的事情。

 

『咦？自然捲留下你們工作去哪裡偷懶了？』  
忙到一個段落，才拿草擬的屯所整修預訂工程表打算跟銀時討論可行度，沒想到只看到認真工作的新八，和把資料箱都揮到地板上以便在桌上躺平午睡的中國女孩。  
「啊出現了！美奶滋妖怪、你對我們的銀ちゃん做了什麼？」  
一瞬刷下桌，神樂蹦跳到土方面前以"犯人就是你"的語氣指責。

 

「神樂別這樣！我們還需要土方先生的幫忙呢！」  
放下工具致歉，新八看向複雜表情的土方，推測情況他應該略知一二，便解釋起昨日是接到山崎先生的簡訊才知道工作消息。  
努力想找已失聯幾天的銀時詢問，但他人不在萬事屋或任何常去的地方；  
找遍了最後只接到句「自己的伙食費自己賺」的指令，還有「任何人不准來找我，告訴老太婆房租會準時交」的簡訊。

 

「山崎先生也說阿銀看起來像是幾天沒吃沒睡，臉色很差、不肯接委託，還把萬事屋弄得亂七八糟。  
雖然阿銀不准我們找人，但不能放著不管...」

『所以為什麼要找我？』  
還沒有心思責備昨晚想把大事化小的山崎，土方淡淡的語氣裡其實想獲得肯定的意味多過疑惑。

 

「因為銀ちゃん在見過面之後回來總是會連睡覺時都掛著笑臉嘛！  
肯定是在你這裡吃了什麼好料！」

神樂嘟嘴很不服氣地說出自己認定的證據，覺得神樂的用語很讓人尷尬又不方便當著土方的面糾正，新八只得先拉著要他一起拜託。  
「我想以土方先生和阿銀的"相似性"，應該可以比較順利...」

 

『我等等還要巡邏，不保證會看到。』  
俐落地切斷對方話語，拿下嘴邊的煙彷若不耐煩。  
但新八知道這是土方承諾『會去找人』的意思，便安撫神樂要他一起把受委託的工作做完。

『今天做不完的話，明天可以繼續。  
另外，白血球王在這裡實習期間的薪水，我會讓部下轉交給你們。』

「啊、謝謝土方先生！」  
實質負責萬事屋出納的新八綻出笑容。  
雖非刻意跟土方提及財務上的困擾，但土方的確會在銀時無法顧及萬事屋的經濟時以各種名目幫上一把，上一回伊東叛亂後如是，這一回也是如此。

其實人稱鬼之副長對自己人心軟的程度不亞於自家老闆，只要能找到一個正當的理由，他會幫忙連後路都鋪好。  
果然很相像，這兩人。

 

走出倉儲區，迎面而來的是詢問今日行程的白血球王，土方靜靜看著他，做出決定後把餘下的煙弄熄，  
『今天要給你一個重責大任。』


	10. Chapter 10

『呼～～～～～(*￣д￣)y─┛~』  
煙霧在夕陽下拉出若有似無的影子，令土方煩躁到差點又滅了一根新煙。  
找人實在是個沒辦法講求效率的工作，即便出發前就搞清楚銀時不在哪些已知的地點，設法按照他的思路邏輯跑趟歌舞伎町大街小巷又是一回事。

原來一個人要消失，可以如此簡單。

在確認賭場、小吃店、甜食專賣屋、劇院等管理者都稱許久未見銀自然捲客人後，土方不得不把思緒轉到不怎情願的方向：若只是為了要躲我呢？

 

先不管這假設有多奇妙 — 自己認識的銀時如果生氣是絕對不會退縮。  
上一次沒有，這一次也不應該 — 還會回傳簡訊就代表仍有理智，那麼他是相當小心地選擇落腳地。  
以萬事屋為起點，一個睡眠不足血糖不夠，又想要避開自己的人會怎麼選擇路徑？

土方走到萬事屋，眼神慢慢從走廊移下樓梯。  
機車停在原地，往前走是自己巡邏時會經過的大街，於是他應是往後走。

可後面左邊是他害怕的花店鄰居，他該會小心翼翼往右免得被熱心的鄰居發現；  
瞥過幾間無關銀時喜好的店鋪後，四周的寧靜讓土方發現自己走在人跡稀少的街道上。

 

— 才幾條街而已，怎麼就偏僻得好像連垃圾車都不會來了？  
想起某次跟監攘夷志士時，沒睡醒的銀時來扔垃圾還跟自己扭打的趣事。  
嘴角一鬆，然後在看到下個資源回收區時被誘導了般，腳步一轉再往巷子深處走去。  
另一端雖非死巷，土方仍想起在一個很類似於今日的黃昏，在那樣的巷裡找到一臉悲涼地笑、呆呆望著燃起的火柴的銀時。

 

半人高的可燃書籍雜亂堆起，乍看之下並無奇怪的地方，  
最後、還是黑靴上的反光洩漏了所在地。

 

『居然在這種地方睡...』  
土方走近，想乾脆把席地而坐，靠在書堆裡的銀時嚇醒，訓他『回去安撫你家小鬼！他們很擔心你』後就離開，可是垂著頭的銀時怎看都不對勁，逕自喃些不清不楚的字句。

 

拿開煙蹲下來細看，很不情願地發現銀時肩膀的微顫。  
『在作夢？』

 

「....對不起...十四....」  
『！？』

 

是夢到自己，而且竟然在道歉？  
是夢裡做了什麼？還是實際上做了？

畢竟銀時過去對自己道歉多是嘻皮笑臉下進行，像是這樣"誠心道歉"非常少見。  
而且迅速想一遍，最近銀時沒做什麼對不起自己的事情，若真要說還是自己對不起他才是...

 

身體比想法更早行動，土方伸手輕搖著銀時的右肩，還"非常不小心"地先讓手撫過臉頰，確認沒有擦過任何濕熱的痕跡後安心了點。  
不過隨即發現銀時的體溫頗高，這種天氣還受涼感冒，果然是笨蛋！  
『喂、笨自然捲！你家小鬼在擔心了，快回家。』

幾次後，銀時顯然不想醒來地掙扎了一小下，最終被逼得睜眼。  
土方總覺得看到他眼角微濕，應該是錯覺，巷子裡光線這麼差，一定是。

 

「喔...還沒醒啊我....我不要再睡了啦.....」  
說著可是閉上眼睛了，根本就沒醒吧這傢伙！

『不睡覺會死人的。』  
為什麼會懼怕睡眠？平常不都把握機會能睡就睡嗎？  
還是夢裡的自己...這麼可怕？  
不是說不怕鬼的嗎？  
『睡在這裡會生病，別給你家小鬼添麻煩！』

 

銀時似笑非笑，搖頭的力道很微弱。  
「這樣的十四太好了....不過不是真的的話就不要來刺激我啦～  
消失～消失～～」

果然已經病到不可理喻了？  
土方默默將煙捻熄在旁邊的地上，猛然站起提拉銀時的衣領就往外走。

 

蹲到腳都酸了！  
其實打從一開始就不要費唇舌直接拎他進萬事屋不就好了？

 

「啊痛痛痛......唔？十四？」  
往上看去，是熟悉的黑制服。  
銀時突然驚覺跟自己對話的不再是幻象，而是本尊。

 

『你給我乖乖回去睡覺。』  
戀人身上的味道、還有說話語氣都真實得不容質疑 — 當然屁股被不平的路面摩擦的不適也是證明。

 

「唔啊啊啊啊———ε=ε=ε=(；ﾟロﾟ)」  
想到的時候已經掙脫，撲前跌跌撞撞地背對土方跑步逃離。

 

"不會追來的、不會的"，銀時邊跑邊慶幸。  
啊呼真是危險，要是剛剛破功了、過去的忍耐就白費了...

 

『你這笨蛋跑什麼跑啦？燒壞腦袋了嗎？』  
土方沒讓他跑過十間店鋪的距離就追上。  
心頭卻跳過自己能瞬間反應過來的事實，直接疑惑起銀時究竟是病多重，以致行動不敏捷到這種地步。

 

『停下來、唔！』伸出的右手輕易抓上銀時的衣領，還不打算停嗎？  
『不良少年殺法！』

 

「嗚啊啊啊！！！」  
銀時本能性地反抗，鉤上土方的腳，結果就是兩人跌成一團。

 

『好痛！你到底在耍什麼寶啦！』  
俯在銀時身上的土方撐起上身，不解地看著銀時躺在地上喘氣不止...  
剛剛沒有跑這麼劇烈吧？

「咳、十四...為、什麼追來？」  
乾咳了幾下，銀時覺得口乾舌燥得厲害，但不是因為奔跑，而是眼前戀人姿態和心態都太難得一見。

 

『我...』  
回應就此打住，土方眉間不禁緊鎖起來。  
的確是想都沒想就追來了，平常的話應該是會嫌麻煩『管他去死的』....  
『唔？』右手被銀時握住，而且那隻手，在顫抖。

 

「沒關係...不用想答案。  
十四看到我、看得到我就好了.....」  
左手手臂橫過了臉，只是一時不想讓土方看到自己想哭的表情，再三確定手裡回傳了不同於自己的溫度，銀時才終於有種從夢魘中釋放的感覺。

 

『你到底是病多重啊？盡說些莫名其妙的話！』  
算是跨坐在銀時身上的土方此刻才稍微在意起兩人姿勢過於曖昧的問題，  
而他也注意到，銀時握住自己的力道與以往不同 — 少了因急切而衍生出來的霸道。

反握、使力將銀時拉拔坐起，卻是溫和地幫他拍掉身上的塵土。  
『要病也得回萬事屋。  
　我送你回去，免得留你在街上製造麻煩。』

 

走上那段閉著眼睛也會爬的樓梯，比想像中更輕易地踹開拉門；  
稍微一拉就脫掉長靴，穿過散落物滿布的走道、外褂扔在和室門外再把人帶進房間，到櫥櫃把他的愛用睡衣拋過叫他換上，同時迅速攤好床鋪，看他一時還弄不好就過去幫套。丟掉已過期退燒藥，把冰袋、溫水壺都放上小桌待命，見銀時不乖乖躺好就用刀鞘輕敲去制止。

這一切，從來都沒有做過，卻是順手到讓土方不由得疑惑起自己照顧人的技能什麼時候點高了。

「十四你先回去...還在工作吧？不要...」  
『喂喂燒太大連逞強都不會了嗎？』  
「不、不不！是因為，再下去...我怕會把持不住...」

整個人藏進被單，讓土方想伸手防止冰袋落下都辦不到，完全的任性模式。  
銀時自知現在身體的顫抖不只是因為溫度，也因幾日以來壓抑的慾望快要因為戀人的難得溫柔而全面潰堤。  
比起夢境的幻影，本尊更如一劑猛藥，活生生地提醒自己是多麼想要彌補虛擬和現實之間的差異。

『............那你自己要記得起來上廁所。』  
努力克制"最好是你平常那樣就叫做把持住了啦！"的反駁衝動，沈默一陣說出宛如最後叮嚀的話語，土方起身把和室的燈關掉，闔上拉門時順道拎起髒衣物扔進洗衣籃，再穿好鞋子走出玄關。

 

然後，在廊上掏出手機。

 

『山崎，把桌上、小白整理好的公文，還有我的私人用品送到萬事屋，讓萬事屋那兩個孩子住屯所，明天方便上工。  
來的時候去鶴屋買兩份定食，叫他們弄清淡點。』

出門前，預感讓土方指派白血球王為自己的代理人，要部下改向他報告；  
如今顯然一時三刻走不了，像是銀時這麼強健的人調理一晚應該就沒事，土方也做好留宿萬事屋的準備。  
雖然明天早上才弄出宴會用菜單有點趕，不過湊合點應該......

 

「不好意思，可以麻煩簽收一下快遞嗎？」是宇宙快遞。

土方隨便簽收了才看到署名是給"萬事屋金時"的，反正開萬事屋的大江戶應該就這麼一家，不管寫什麼名字都會到這裡吧！  
被快遞員提醒是需要冷藏保存的食物便開箱，黃澄澄的色澤馬上讓他心情亮了起來：是銀時的朋友路過某個星球時，「PS. 後來想到，金時不是對醬油而是對美奶滋很有興趣，所以又買了一箱給你賠罪哈哈哈～●▽●」。

 

『那我就不客氣了～❤』  
想到銀時竟然被朋友誤認為喜歡美奶滋就覺好笑，土方滿心歡喜把美奶滋送去佔領冰箱，下樓找出封條，學銀時把樓梯封住。

 

「老闆怎樣？很嚴重嗎？」  
山崎乖乖奉上土方交代的物品：公文上辦公桌、食物放客廳長桌，再按指示稍微清掃了屋內。  
發現自己實在是有點不習慣如此和顏悅色的長官，以「萬事屋的孩子在問」為由關切了銀時。

『他只是得了我能治得了的病，沒什麼。』  
才檢查過已經熟睡的銀時狀況，體溫已開始下降，盤算大概午夜再叫起來吃飯即可，完全不是需要擔心的程度。

如此游刃有餘的態度看在山崎眼中，卻是一種莫名的感動。  
不管白血球王再怎麼優秀、再怎麼貼心、受重用，對真選組、甚至大江戶做出多大的貢獻，自家長官對萬事屋老闆的關切並不會因此移轉或改變。  
等老闆睡醒也會認為當初自己是小題大作、瞎操心一大把了吧？

告別時在玄關回頭看站在辦公桌旁、拿著咖啡杯檢查公文的土方，完全無違和感地融入萬事屋，一瞬讓真選組監察感嘆，曾信誓旦旦說過真選組是唯一歸宿的人，其實也能在其他地方找到落腳處。

 

「那麼、明天送別會上見囉！」  
小聲地這麼說，身為部屬的直覺告訴他土方應無法像是他自己計畫的一樣隔天早上就回來，於是一時心情也愉快不少。  
他輕巧翻過封鎖線，去參加羽球同伴們的聚餐了。

檢閱完白血球王的報告，發現他已將非決策性的一般公文以超高效率處理完畢，龍心大悅的土方拿著收到的美奶滋回到客廳長桌，打開餐食、哼著歌把一整瓶倒進整個便當。

『好了、來試試看宇宙的美奶滋吧！』


	11. Chapter 11

『笨自然捲，先吃再睡、給我起來！』  
被吼了幾次之後，才因為臉頰上一陣熱辣飄回現實來。  
銀時眨著被捏出眼淚的疲倦雙眼，看到土方略微愧疚地拍開悶濕的床單，清走毛巾水盆等雜物，拋下句『等我弄完你最好已經坐在客廳吃飯』離去。

 

喔飯……咦咦十四還在？而且沒有空調！  
被認定早就該在屯所的戀人仍在身邊的事實衝擊，銀時翻起身看向門外，再次確認土方捧著的是照顧病人用物後險些喜極而泣。

人都說夢境比較美，這個現實阿銀我住定了不回去了！  
於是乖寶寶銀時抱持「今天就算是美奶滋狗糧也吃得進去」的決心在客廳沙發坐下，面對的是頗為清淡但營養豐足的定食及，一碟沾取用的醬油。  
啊哼才不會上當！現在阿銀我可只要沾著心頭的蜜就可以吃好幾碗了！

 

『嗯？不沾醬油不會太淡嗎？』  
從浴室走出，明顯想把擔憂驅散成若無其事模樣的土方把水盆放進和室，  
『還有你朋友辰馬寄來的宇宙美奶滋我簽收了，不介意我代勞吃掉吧？』

 

等、等等！宇宙美奶滋？怎麼聽起來一樣危險？  
看向時鐘已過午夜，想必土方用過晚膳，如果按照他的平日用量……

 

「十四吃了沒怎樣？」  
『沒有，還蠻好吃的…怎麼了嗎？』  
土方皺起眉間，檢討起是不是不該放下戒心吃下與銀時相關的食物。

 

「啊不、嗯！沒事沒事，怕說宇宙口味十四不習慣……」  
心虛著撒了謊，說不定美奶滋效果不同，但不明成分的物體一整罐下去還是有點可怕，自己可是花了三天才KO一瓶醬油。  
銀時暗暗決定夜晚不能睡得太死，萬一有什麼問題要隨時待命。

 

「那麼很晚了，我馬上吃完等等一起睡！」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

（夜半）

「耶？十四怎麼了？　＊假惺惺＊  
　這不是夢喔？十四你振作一點？*撲倒*」←身體很誠實❤

 

（稍後）

「結果十四是夢到什麼？」  
『跟你無關！！*0.0001秒*』←反駁速度越快越接近真實  
「（要不要告訴他是美乃滋的關係呢？＊蠢蠢欲動蠢蠢欲動＊）  
　乖乖～十四、等等吃些美乃滋冷靜下來吧～❤」←結果還是順從了身體

 

 

（天快亮了呢？）

 

「十四好棒❤ ´`ｧ,､ｧ(*´Д｀*)´`ｧ,､ｧ  
　連阿銀我都沒想過可以這樣玩耶❤❤❤ 再來一次好不好？」

 

『混帳！っ......砍了你！一定...  
　ぅん！あぁ～』

 

於是難得一次，真選組監察山崎退的推想戰勝真選組副長的計算。  
也難得一次，辰馬無心而多餘的舉動沒有造成銀時更大的災難，可喜可賀。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

『混、混蛋！你、居然就給我睡到現在還…』  
土方氣得滿臉通紅，扶著酸軟的腰卻半句也不知如何罵下去，只得把還沒想到要退出自己的銀時推開。

夜半做了很令自己困擾的夢境，在沈得更深之前就被銀時稍微搖醒慰問，說看自己難受所以很自然地幫忙解決……不、這哪裡自然了！？  
有預謀的！肯定有！銀時一定在自己沒看到的地方賊笑過！

「對不起對不起！很舒服嘛所以……」  
真是好情人失職！竟然就這樣做完抱著十四睡死了！

話說妄想毒素應是排完了卻仍做奇怪的夢：變成人形老虎（但穿比基尼？）的自己牽著變成黑白相間毛色的人形牛十四（居然是裙子）一起逛家具展廳。  
難得財閥一次的自己挑選桌子的標準是「十四把右腿放上去時，剛好抱得舒服的高度」，於是就在空無一人的展場裡快樂地這樣那樣玩弄十四…

 

現實中則因還埋在戀人體內，被夢境牽引想必扭了腰、動了手，於是夢裡那暖呼呼軟綿綿的觸感可能為真，還外加是這樣把沈睡的戀人弄醒的？  
真的好糟糕啊哈哈哈哈……  
不會是服務十四的時候接收了毒素然後……啊不管了！總之、大滿足❤

 

銀時被痛罵加恫嚇『沒有下次』間手忙腳亂地進行清理和善後，洗完澡的土方在回頭昏睡前叮嚀他一定要把晚宴菜單和酒單確定，外加負責在下午三點叫醒自己，便也不管是穿銀時的浴衣就在沒有床鋪的和室倒下  
— 銀時平常總有兩三套備份床鋪，如今都已在曬衣間待乾。

 

「是是、親愛的副長大人快睡～」  
都累成這樣三點太趕了啦！  
晚宴是七點才開始，半小時前讓阿銀我專車送回去不好嗎？

 

哼著廣告歌打定主意要讓土方多睡幾小時的銀時，三兩下搞定菜單和聯絡食堂，再回到廚房將辰馬的"好意"封箱打包預備收可燃垃圾時扔出去。  
一旦閒下來，銀時不免回想峰迴路轉的這幾天堪稱是另類的絕體絕命，所幸最終是以驚喜收場：情況沒有失控、戀人仍在身邊，這就夠了。

「心靈滿足了，接下來、就是大餐囉！」  
再之後，就是全力拼房租。  
嗯、不會有問題的！


	12. Chapter 12

在真選組鬼之副長的名義威能下，就算是午飯後才接到高達百人的訂單，任何食堂也不敢怠慢。  
菜單偏高油脂、高熱量還有糖份專區等不健康分佈明顯出自某人手筆，不過因為酒單頗像樣，真選組眾人也就不太在意。

 

「唉呀、這超出預算了啊！」  
晚宴前看到如此陣仗，山崎在食堂還沒整理出完整費用前，請代理副長的白血球王算出大略費用。  
不過看了看剛被銀時送回的長官略失氣力的模樣便決定還是不要破壞氣氛，招呼白血球王不要提及。

 

在宴會主角抵達前，按捺不住的眾人就已先行開喝，土方邊聽取白血球王的報告，邊喝叱著在這類場合特別沒紀律的組員。

 

「嘛嘛十四這時就別不通情理了，放鬆一下！」  
每回都身先士卒地脫個精光的近藤一手拍著土方的肩膀，另一手拉過已經換下隊服，穿上原本的雪白套裝的白血球王，  
「小白也過來，來！大家一起敬小白一杯！」

 

對自家老大在宴會上的娛樂扮相已經很習以為常的土方，為他以這種姿態接近討厭細菌的白血球王感到歉意，不過白血球王隨即表示不介意，  
「近藤局長今日截至晚宴開始前半小時用"父再婚相手伊藤みどり"洗過13次，增菌量減少到17.641％，在晚宴期間暫時不構成危害。」

『啊哈哈、13次…原來如此…』  
土方乾笑，不得不打從心底敬佩起能收服自家老大的白血球王。

「喝！喝！！」  
突然間響起的吆喝，是隊員拿了剩下半瓶的鬼嫁硬塞給白血球王。

過去都用『天人不需地球飲食』來規避，正想要怎麼阻止自家隊員胡鬧，原本看向土方如徵詢同意或等待救援（？）的白血球王對他眨眨眼，倏然一口氣（！）將酒全部灌入。  
現場一瞬歡呼，然後靜待他的反應。

 

「嗝～」打完酒嗝後，白血球王的臉色漸變潮紅，一語不發將空酒瓶隨意遞給隊員接走，原地坐下。

 

『好了好了！別逼他隔天上船宿醉，你們喝你們的！』  
連忙衝出來打圓場的土方驅散了好奇的眾人後，偷偷慰問。

 

「請不用擔心，我的機能完整無缺。」  
除了臉色以外，聲音倒是很正常，甚至聞不出酒味。

白血球王解釋他剛才的表演是模擬人類醉酒反應，用程式運算出來的；  
喝下的的純酒精則儲存在源老爹製作的容器內，可以提供主人小玉轉換為其他形式的能量。  
「不過為什麼明知道是浪費，人類還是要去做呢？」

一直以來致力於凝聚組內向心力的土方，在見到剛剛的局面頗為欣慰。  
『如果是用來表達"心意"，人就不會覺得浪費。  
他們會這麼做，也表示認同了你是我們真選組大家庭的一份子。』

 

「原來如此……」  
白血球王顰眉苦笑了一下，令土方想起這神情曾在銀時身上看過。

「上回與銀時大人他們作戰，獲得"伙伴"、"兄弟"的稱號，現在是"家人"。  
副長大人，沒升級就獲得稱號和寶物真的可以嗎？」

 

『噗！』土方忍不住笑了出來，伸手結實地摸了這個自然捲好幾把，內心第一次覺得白白毛毛的生物很可愛。  
『在人類世界就用人類標準，不需要升級或寶箱，你在真選組就是家人。』

土方在內心重誓會盡一切努力守護其存在，然看著周遭上司下屬和樂一片的景象，他不禁發出莫名感嘆，  
『不過等你回去之後，這些傢伙大概不到一天就故態復萌了哪！』

「根據資料，如果您減少對部屬的投訴心軟次數的話，應該有所幫助。」  
『說我太心軟？等等！我可是被稱為"鬼之副長"的人耶！』

 

「那麼就邀請銀時大人加入真選組？  
以他對您與真選組的瞭解，必能成為助力。」  
白血球王以銀時的面容說起來像是在自我推銷，但他的語調聽得出公正。

 

土方連他的提議的可能性都不曾考慮過，看著庭園外燴區的萬事屋眾人，眼神中不帶一絲惋惜。  
『他有他的角色要擔當。大江戶也有很多仰賴萬事屋的人，分開比較好。』

何況銀時曾不止一次表示嫉妒著真選組的眾人，如果真加入只有麻煩吧！  
反正自己也是大江戶的一份子，如果哪一天需要他，應該……

 

「小神樂不准獨佔炸蝦！還有新八！辰馬送來的東西不能亂收啊！」  
在被兩小鬼聯合訓斥途中搶下大半盤的鮪魚肚肉握壽司後，識破詭計（？）的兩人上演讓嘴巴更忙的搶食物大戰。

「可坂本先生上次送來的煙燻鮭魚真的是宇宙美味嘛！」打包…先吃吧！  
「什麼？他何時送來的？」小神樂不要逼我把食物繞過你胯下！  
「簽收完當場就被神樂吃掉了，我只搶到黏在盒子上的一小塊。」喔美味！  
「眼鏡仔、那種一口份量的食物根本不算，所以我不算吃到！它只是消失在名為嘴巴的黑洞裡！」阿銀你太卑鄙了手那麼長、我踩！

 

不論何時都如餓鬼降臨的萬事屋眾人能夠為了吃編導出各種歪理，對於不是太在意食物的人來說這也是齣頗富趣味的鬧劇。  
銀時抽空回看宴會廳一眼，恰巧與土方的眼神相遇，對方隨即別開目光，笨拙地跟旁人隨便找話題搭下去。

被戀人的小動作取悅，連在戀人身旁頗受其他人寵愛的白血球王突然也沒那麼礙眼了，於是放心轉身，預備鞏固好胃腸未來數小時的幸福。

 

 

『啊、不要阻礙交通啦！』  
待眾人鬧上好一陣後以抽煙為由走出會議室，看到橫躺於廊上曬圓肚子的銀時，以拿煙的動作掩飾了嘴邊的笑意，出言糾正他之後，在他旁邊坐下。

「啊呼謝謝款待～阿銀我可以飽到來生了啊～」  
甜食區當然是自己一手包辦無人爭搶，冰品區也獲得眾人好評，若日後有其他宴會應能列入合作廠家考慮，算是向之前打工處的凪先生做了交代。

『什麼來生、先認真老實地把你這一生過完吧！」  
忍不住吐嘈回去，心情卻是不同於幾日來的輕鬆，甚至是，一絲懷念。  
也許能歸咎（歸功？）於白血球王的存在，不過土方認為改變的是銀時。  
不管是對待自己的態度或是動作上……咳！自己應該也不是那麼想知道銀時失蹤的幾天是做了、看到了什麼……

 

「如果我真的跟那傢伙對調了，你覺得怎樣？」  
突然，悠悠地問出口。  
類似的問題一直存在，卻遲到現在才能以具體例子讓著重實際的戀人得以參考數據，決定答案。

 

然，也許是過去的自己沒有勇氣如此問。

 

『那樣太完美了...一點都不適合，那並不是這世界的原貌。』  
語氣放得像是挑釁，土方則自認相當誠實、絲毫不勉強，因為自己認知的世界從來都不完美。

 

「謝謝，這份大禮，我收了。」  
完全誠實也無猶豫的答案，刷空了之前自己曾經有的一切疑慮。  
比起曾預期的，彆扭中回著維持面子的答案好上太多。  
雖是以穩當著稱的金牛戀人，卻總能讓自己在沒想到之處收到驚喜。

 

『啊、你…』  
冷不防被躺著的銀時伸手抽走嘴邊的煙，再被撈住後頸按往下，雖然猜到銀時可能想要接吻，但不論時機場合，兩人間的距離也並不適合這麼做。  
於是，開問的語氣比往常輕柔了些，『做什麼？』

「想要感受一下十四的目光而已。」  
直視著海藍瞳仁，看進自己深愛著的靈魂深處，在那裡確認著自己的存在，  
然後退回來，承接著那雙眼睛如今投射過來的柔和。

 

希望不論何時你眼裡都能有我的存在。  
而我會一直待在讓你看得到我的地方。

 

— 全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附上當年的後記，那時還以為寫不出芙蓉篇（＝後來的土子）  
> 也以為自己寫不出其他本，於是這一篇是被當成畢業用的完結篇心情在寫的。  
> 然後、就出了後頭9本（笑）
> 
> ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
> 銀時的確是唯一一個非真選組或武州相關卻站上土方心頭的人，過去在土方心中是沒有這樣一個位置的，於是很多時候，土方對銀時的態度便會出現很多盲點。  
> 白血球王的存在讓土方得以正視這些盲點，「為什麼明明面對同一張臉，自己的行為卻完全不一樣？」，於是從中修正、反省，再對銀時"好"一點。  
> 我家銀土能走到這一步也真漫長啊（笑）
> 
> 只要不算後面劇場版般存在的的芙蓉篇，主線文算是到此結束，應該是個讓人輕鬆的HE（連孩子都有了www）謝謝一直以來閱讀本文的大人們。


End file.
